


Moonlight

by MajestyTime



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Moonlight, Pining, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Sleep, Spells & Enchantments, Unrequited Love, Watford (Simon Snow), Watford Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: Baz comes back from the Catacombs and tends to Simon's wounds while Simon is fast asleep.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Moonlight

Baz slinks through the huge halls of Watford, his footsteps echoing off the stone walls. He'd just finished feeding and was heading back to his and Simon's shared bedroom. Baz hadn't seen Simon all day and his absence has been distracting Baz all day. Simon wasn't in the room when Baz woke up, he wasn't in any of his classes, and he was nowhere to be found after classes too. When Baz tried to interrogate Bunce about where Simon was, she'd seemed just as worried and out of the loop as Baz, with twice the bite in her words. The most likely possibility was that Simon was out on some magical mission with the Mage. Or he'd been kidnapped.

Baz didn't know which possibility was worse.

Simon always came back completely exhausted and sometimes bleeding from his little escapades with the Mage, and the Mage never took care of him and his wounds properly. Baz had a feeling that if Simon was ever kidnapped, the Mage would only notice once he saw that Simon wasn't waiting for him obediently like he usually is.

Baz finally reaches the door of the bedroom and pushes those thoughts out of his head. He sighs softly as he opens the door and steps inside, shutting the door silently behind him. Baz's eyes drift over to Simon's bed where, lo and behold, Simon was fast asleep on his bed, still in his Watford uniform. He was laying on his side and his clothes were wrinkled, disheveled, and even torn in some places. He was drooling onto his pillow and his blanket was tangled around his body like a spaghetti noodle or something. Snow and his bloody attractiveness was going to be the death of Baz. How did Simon manage to look good even with his catastrophe of an outfit?

Fucking Snow. Worrying Baz all day and then showing up like nothing happened. Not that Baz would ever tell Simon how much he cared for him.

Baz had been so ready to rip into Simon once he got back from whatever mission he was on, but finally seeing Simon in front him like this after being apart so long, safe with his face pressed against his lopsided pillow, looking like an oblivious dolt with his open mouth and drool pooling onto his pillow, washed away all of his anger. Baz couldn't stop the small sigh of relief from slipping out of his mouth.

Baz could very faintly smell traces of Simon's blood. Some of it must have dried onto Simon's clothes. Baz walks over to Simon's bed and the small, dark splotches of red on Simon's white shirt, gray blazer, and gray trousers confirm his suspicions. There were many tears in his clothes and underneath lay bandages wrapped around Simon's golden skin, white gauze splotched with blood.

Baz hesitates before gently gripping the blanket with one hand and wrapping his cold fingers around Simon's hip with the other. Simon radiated heat and Baz could feel it even through Simon's clothes. Baz pulls the blanket away from Simon and pushes Simon onto his back. Baz wraps the blanket into a ball—he grimaces at the small dots of blood staining it—and sets it aside on his own bed. There was a huge tear on the front of Simon's shirt and open blazer, going diagonally across his abdomen. The skin peeking out, however, was smooth, so Baz could only assume the Mage had healed whatever nasty wound was there.

Baz could see bandages underneath other ripped parts of Simon 's uniform, which meant the Mage hasn't bothered with any of the smaller cuts and left Simon to bandage those himself. The way the Mage treated Simon made Baz want to throttle him, but instead of hunting down the Mage and attacking him, Baz lets his wand slip out of his sleeve.

 _ **"Rip off the band-aid,"**_ Baz says. The bandages disappear and Simon tenses up in his sleep. The spell was painful, but not enough to wake Simon up from his sleep. Simon's muscles relax again as Baz's featherlike fingers ghost over Simon's wounds. The cuts were no longer bleeding, but they looked painful. Simon also had a lot of bruises on his skin. Baz pulls his hand away and stares at Simon's face, studying the constellations of freckles and moles that painted his silky skin.

Baz casts another spell, quietly this time, his voice soft and full of yearning.

_**"Love heals all wounds."** _

The cuts and bruises all disappear, leaving behind untouched caramel skin. It wasn't the first time Baz used this spell on Simon, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Using it always left a sore bruise on Baz's heart.

 _ **"Good as new,"**_ Baz says, less quietly this time, and the tears and blood splotches on Simon's uniform disappear.

Baz sits down next to Simon, his eyes taking in every detail of Simon's body. Simon's chest steadily rose up and down. His golden-brown curls were unruly and fluffy, as usual. Simon shifts in his sleep, curling up and hugging his pillow. Baz can't stop the corners of his lips turning upwards at the sight. Moonlight languidly stretches over Simon, lighting him up completely, making him look like an angel.

Simon could definitely be an angel. Baz could imagine it so easily: feathery white wings protruding from Simon's back complemented by a golden halo made of holy light hovering over his wild curls. Didn't angels usually have wings made of flames? Baz could imagine that vividly too: orange and yellow licking at the air, drops of fire sliding off his wings like water, burning bright like the sun. The flames of Simon's wings would set Baz alight like a firecracker and Baz would let it happen.

All the more reason why they could never be together.

Gently, Baz brushes aside Simon's curls. His fingertips linger over Simon's forehead, and before he can think too much about it, Baz swiftly presses his lips against Simon's skin and pulls back just as fast, the echoes of the sensation of Simon's skin against his lips spreading through his whole body like burning whiskey. His heart clenches inside his chest, twisting and writhing and begging to be let free from the cage that is Simon Snow, the Chosen One, the son of the Mage and the enemy of the Old Families, the boyfriend of beautiful and perfect Agatha Wellbelove. Being the enemy of the love of his life was bad enough, but seeing Simon so peaceful like this made the impossibility of any sort of relationship between them all the more painfully obvious. Moments like this made Baz want to cry, but for some strange reason, he never had any tears to shed. It was as if his body knew something he didn't.

Baz stays by Simon's side, memorizing all his features and lingering by him despite knowing he should get up. Baz raises his hand and his fingers hover Simon's hair for a moment. He pulls back and quickly stands up, deciding not to indulge in himself any longer. He walks over his bed where he left Simon's blanket. With a flick of his wand, Baz says, ** _"Clean as a whistle!"_**

Then, Baz picks up Simon's blanket and gently places the blanket on Simon before neatly tucking Simon in. Simon sighs contentedly, melting into his bed, gripping the blanket with his hands. Simon snuggles into the blanket, curling up further, the blanket partially covering his face. The sight is like a flaming stake through Baz's chest and images of him cuddling with Simon underneath the covers fill his head, ripping him apart. Finally, Baz casts one last spell on Simon.

_**"Sweet dreams."** _

And with that, Baz turns around to get changed and ready for bed. Baz doesn't look at Simon for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed! Seeing comments really makes my day :)


End file.
